Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey
Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey is a series written by Princess Ava15. It follows the adventures of Mhina and his friends. Plot Synopsis After their coronation, Mhina and Kion navigate ruling and protecting Leopon Plains, and raising their adoptive children, with occasional visits to the Pride Lands and the Tree of Life. Cast and Characters Main characters * Max Charles as Kion * Cade Sutton as Mhina * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Recurring Characters * Jacob Bertrand '''as Kabili * '''Justin Felbinger as Uhuro / Mtoto / Kenai * Meghan Strange as Ayo * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Sapphire / Janna * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Rigel as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Matthew Broderick as Kora * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Ivy Bishop as Nita * Fiona Hart as Marigold * Landry Bender as Belee / Makini / Tatu * Lyons Luke Mathias as Denahi / Nguruma * Bailey Gambertoglio '''as Na‘Zyia / Aminia * '''Mckenna Grace as Kia Kenai (A New Journey) * Virginia Watson '''as Clea / Vuruga Vuruga * '''Carla Hall '''as Bemba * '''Gene Miller '''as Atka * '''Kari Wahlgren '''as Dara * '''Maisie Klompus '''as Merah / Madoa * '''Penny Johnson Jerald '''as Sarafina * '''John O'Hurley as Hasani * Jack McBrayer as Mheetu * Alfre Woodard '''as Sarabi * '''Khary Payton '''as Rafiki * '''Heather Headley '''as Kitendo / Fila / Naanda * 'Christopher Jackson as 'Fikiri / Jelani * '''Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Danny Cooksey as Yun Mibu Supporting characters * Henry Kaufman as Kuona / Urefu/ Mzuri / Feliks * Bluebelle Saraceno as Kuruka / Mbweha / Tamu / Pasha / Polina * Jeff Bennett as 'Zazu * '''Kevin Schon as 'Timon * 'Ernie Sabella as 'Pumbaa * 'Fiona Riley as 'Binga / Bogino / Shabaha * 'Kimiko Glenn as 'Amira / Malkia * 'Maia Mitchell as 'Jasiri * 'Ace Gibson as 'Jivin * 'Erica Luttrell as '''Queen Maya * '''Peyton Elizabeth Lee as 'Rani / Uzima * 'Hudson Yang as 'Baliyo/ Danyal / Kicheko / Xolani / Ushindi / Shauri * 'Lou Diamond Phillips as 'Surak / Ajani / Kito * 'Miki Yamashita as 'Nirmala * 'Marieve Herington as 'Kenene * '''Lana McKissack as Anika / Sukuma / Auni / Nyeupe * Vyvan Pham as 'Ullu /Amali * '''Aaron Daniel Jacob as 'Kingiza / Koti * '''Jeremy Ray Valdez as Cek * Kari Wahlgren 'as Aiysha * '''Evan Kishiyama as 'Zahur / Joshi * '''Tiffany Espensen as Rama / Heng Heng / Dwala * Dee Bradley Baker as '''Baby Goat / Kesho * '''David S. Jung as Kely * Iris Bahr as Varya / Tisa * Jacob Guenther as 'Nuru * '''Ana Gasteyer as 'Diku * '''Elise Allen as Kulinda * Meghan Strange as Astuto / Chidimma / Laini Minor characters * J. Elaine Marcos as Yuki * Andrew Kishino as '''Hitashi / Janja * '''Evan Kishiyama as Nabasu * Ai-Chan Carrier as 'Kimyo * '''Christopher Willis as 'Tafu * 'Clyde Kusatsu as 'Domog * 'Matthew Yang King as 'Dughi * '''Danny Jacobs as Kiril * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Tunisia Hardison as Swala * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo * Eric Bauza as 'Pãgala * '''Nolan North as 'Krud'dha * '''Johnny Yong Bosch as Tompok * John Rhys-Davies as 'Sokwe * '''Dan Howell as 'Majinuni ' * '''Phil Lester as 'Hafifu * Moira Kelly as Kata * Ana Gasteyer as 'Maya * '''Rafael Petardi as 'Tangaagim * 'Jaime Camil as 'Pinguino * '''Rachel Crow as Imara / Tishala * Savannah Smith as Kasi * Sophie Reynolds as Tazama Antagonists * Andrew Kishino as 'Ora * '''Steve Blum as 'Strange Lion/ Makucha * '''Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Nolan North as Fahari / Tamka * Ace Gibson as Jiona * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge * Rachel House as Mama Binturong * Carla Hall as Mpishi * Jorge Diaz as Mapigano / Nduli * Dee Bradley Baker as Nyeusi * Meghan Strange as Shupavu * Ford Riley as Sumu / Putra / Strange Cobra / Njano * James Sie as Smun * Christian Slater as Ushari * Common as Kiburi * Amber Hood as Kijana * Phil LaMarr as 'Goigoi * '''Ana Gasteyer as 'Reirei * '''Gerald Rivers as Fisi * Maurice LaMarche as Saba/ Sita Deceased Characters * 'James Earl Jones as 'Mufasa * 'Michael Luwoye as 'Askari * 'Grace Young as 'Ãnanda * 'James Sie as 'Sãhasí Groups * Kgosi Pride * Simba's Pride * The Lion Guard * Night Pride * Mhina's Group * Army of Scar * Makucha's Leap * Ora's Bank * Makucha's Army * Mhina and Kion's Leap * Kely's Troop * Hyena Resistance * Tafu's Scurry * Sokwe's Troop * Domog's Pack * Pãgala's Mob * Vuruga Vuruga's herd * Fisi's Clan * Smun's Prickle * Snarl's Pack * Swala's Herd * Jelani's Troop * Yuki's Troop * Ma Tembo's Herd * Varya's Streak * Mzingo's Parliament * Peacock Leader's Flock * Pinguino's Rookery * Flamingo Girls' Flamboyance * Tangaagim's Sleuth * Laini's Group * Kitendo's Troop * Astuto's Leash * Shupavu's Group * Mother Goose's Gaggle Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Specials Unnamed Valentine Day SpecialCategory:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles